triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Harv
|| history Once upon a time, there lived a king, a queen and their baby son, the prince and future king. Their kingdom was vast and their castle proud, and like all truly great things it ended long before it should have. The king's enemies plotted and planned, and when they struck, it was without remorse. Their baby, precious and worth protecting, was sent to another land across the great river Time. But a Hero had been saving that land from a god's power and a child's pain, and so bent the river of Time to his will. Though the baby Prince would never know it, he was swept along and subject to its undertow and rapids, until at last he arrived not as a babe, but as a man. Ignorant to his past, his bloodline and his birthright, the man tries simply to make his way in the world he knows, the world he is familiar with. Though he does not know it, the castle of his dreams is the Obsidian Tower. Though he does not know it, the kingdom it rules over is Hell. || look Harv is a big, red man that towers over any average Hylian. Balding at the top of his head, but with black hair along the back of his head that he's tied in a topknot, followed by a chinstrap of black hair coming to a goatee at the end of his chin. The reason he has no hair around the front of his head, is because of the two small, pointed red horns jutting up to the sky. Yellow glowing eyes, and his skin almost looks like it is made out of red stone or brick, although at the end of the day he's about as durable as any Goron, but not moreso. He wears a gray long coat, that looks like it may have been a horseblanket that he physically remade in order to protect him from rain and cold weather. Aside from that, all he has in terms of clothes are a pair of black leggings that he's cut into shorts, seeing as normal leggings wouldn't fit around his legs, due to the cloven hooves. Above the shorts is a belt where he can put things like glass bottles, rupees, potions etc. He is clearly prepared for an adventurer's life. He is built in general like a big, thick, muscular ape, with drooping shoulders and massive thick arms and hands. On these hands he's wearing a pair of rough burlap fingerless gloves, what look to be potato sacks that he's cut and repurposed into clothing. Wrapped around his right gloved fist is a massive chain, and hanging dangling from that chain is a massive spherical iron ball, a very crude and simple weapon, but probably quite effective. || pinfo Harver is extremely strong, and extremely tough. He can take a battering that would brutalize a man of average stock, and he's strong enough to roll and throw boulders out of his way with gusto. Considering his nature, he does not take much damage at all from heat and magma, though frigid cold seems to cut him to his core. And forget about swimming, pal. This is not an ability, but it should be stated, that he has a...complicated relationship with the Three Goddesses. || inventory -Adult Wallet (50 Rupees) -Ball And Chain (Primary Weapon) -Bomb Pouch (10 Bombs) -Kiseru(Pipe) -Four Empty Bottles Unique Item: Swingchain. Essentially a modified clawshot. Harv is too big and heavy to benefit from a standard hook or claw shot, so this essentially lets him 'swing', and potentially pull himself up using his own strength. Picture a grappling hook with chain instead of rope. || end Category:Characters